1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor and an installation structure of the multilayer capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as a capacitor which has small size and large capacitance. In the related art, a multilayer ceramic capacitor with a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape, for example, has been widely used. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-46052 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor with a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape including two main surfaces, two side surfaces and two end surfaces. The multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-46052 includes first and second signal terminal electrodes and a grounding terminal electrode. The first and second signal terminal electrodes are respectively connected to a plurality of first inner electrodes, and the first signal terminal electrode is provided on an end portion of one of the main surfaces on one side in a length direction. The second signal terminal electrode is provided on the other end portion of the main surface on the other side in the length direction. The grounding terminal electrode is connected to a plurality of second inner electrodes. Each of the second electrodes faces each of the first electrodes via a ceramic portion. The grounding terminal electrode is provided on a portion of the main surface between the first signal terminal electrode and the second signal terminal electrode in the length direction.
The multilayer capacitor, which includes the first and second signal terminal electrodes and the grounding terminal electrode provided on the main surface, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-46052 is required to have satisfactory electrical characteristics.